Total Drama Three: The Arrival
by AllyCat2014
Summary: The arrival of the third season of total drama island. I got some of my friends to come up with characters that they would like in the story and made up a few of them and a thanks to my friend mackenzie, for helping me come up with some of the madeupones.


Ally and her twin brother, Andrew were the first to arrive for the third season of Total Drama Island. Chris, the host, couldn't think of a better name, so he decided to call the season "Total Drama Three!" The campers, all new, were to spend the summer on the same island the campers from the first season did. Anyways, Ally and Andrew sat their bags down on the dock to greet Chris. "Welcome Ally and Andrew" he said, "It's gonna be a pleasure to torture, er, get to know you!" "Likewise" Ally said for the both of them. "Thanks.. eh, what?" Chris asked confused. Andrew just gave him an evil grin. Just then, the third person arrived on the island. "Bella!" Chris said greeting her. "Chris!" Bella said sounding equally as enthusiastic. "Mwah , mwah" they said giving eachother air kisses on each cheek. "Oh, my God," Ally said under her breath while studying Bella's outfit. She was wearing a preppy abercrombie and fitch sweater and a white skirt. She hated uber-preps. And uber-preps hated her due to her rocker nature. But they all loved her brother due to his "musicianyness" and his "cuteness". She gagged at the thought of someone thinking her brother was cute. Bella went to stand by Ally. "Bella" Bella said, extending her hand to give Ally a handshake. "Ally" she said taking her hand and smiling. Then another guy arrived on the island. He was like uber-prep just like Bella. His name was Brett. "Hey, Chris," Brett said, dropping his tennis rackett. "Whoops," he said as he bent down to pick it up. He went to stand by Bella. He smiled at her, and her heart beat faster than it ever had before and she was sure she was more red than ever before. Another person arrived on the island. Her name was Rose. Her outfit was similar to Ally's. Except for the belts. But she had a jacket and a skinny jeans. Roses eyes landed on Andrew's guitar. She loved musicians. And decided he was pretty cute. She stood in front of him. When she stood by him, Andrew blushed. The next person's name was Charlie. He was a total nerd. He was scrawny and he was carrying a magnifying glass. The next guy's name was Rudie. He was a total jock from what everyone could see. Andrew and Charlie rolled their eyes. Rudie was wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He was okay looking Rose, Bella, and Ally decided. Brett went to give him a high-five. "Yeah, man" he said in a trying-to-impress voice. Rudie gave him a high-five back. When Brett turned his back, he shook his hand and mouthed "ow". Bella giggled. Next was LeVanna. She was also very athletic looking. She went down the sub-conciously formed line giving high-fives, and then standing at the end. "Yeah, man!" she said. By this time, Brett's hand was throbbing and red. After that, a guy named Jake arrived on the island. He had flippy hair and gorgeous blue eyes. All the girls got weak at the knees. He winked at LeVanna and stood by her. Next to arrive was Tori. She was wearing a very low cut tank top with a V that almost went to the bottom of her cleavage crack and short shorts. She looked like a total whore with her long, bleach blonde hair. But all the guys' jaws dropped when they saw her. And Charlie started panting and sweating. All the girls rolled their eyes, and Tori rolled her eyes right back at them, and stood at the end of the line by Jake. LeVanna defensivley stood closer to Jake and more foward and kept Tori in the corner of her eye. Jake smirked for a split second. Next was Crystal. Chris tried to greet her, but she just stood near the beginning of the line, crossing her arms and glaring out into the water. Her outfit was similar to Rose's and Ally's. The last to arrive was another flippy-haired hottie named Jared. He went to stand by Ally, and flipped his dark brown hair. Ally loved dark brown hair, and not just because it was the same color as hers. She thought it was so uber-hot. "Well, that's everyone" Chris said. And they all went inside. Everyone was thinking how odd itw as that everyone pretty much paired up with eachother when they followed Chris. They all kept the other in the corner of their eyes. Except Tori, who pushed Charlie in the water.


End file.
